Noires pensées, noirs regrets
by mimilia-reveuse
Summary: *Aventures* Nos aventuriers préférés, au village de la sorcière rouge, songent à la généreuse récompense qui leur sera donné une fois leur mission menée définitivement à bien. Seulement, tous ne sont pas aussi joyeux à cette idée... De noires pensées hantent notre cher demi élémentaire. Ma contribution au défi de la fanbase d'aventures!


**Ma petite contribution au défi n°3 de la fanbase (avec comme contrainte la phrase** **Est-ce que je le regrette ? Oui. Si c'était à refaire, le referai-je ? Surement.** **) Evidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêche de mêler Shinounet à cette histoire! Ainsi que ses amours de jeunesse (bah wi, c'est tellement mignon...)**

 **Nos aventuriers favoris ne m'appartiennent pas (bien malheureusement...) et sont le propriété de Fred, Seb, Bob, Krayn et Mahyar. Dania est un PNJ appartenant à Mahyar également (ainsi que Givre, même si j'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir Givre...)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

La nuit tombait sur le village de la sorcière rouge. Ses habitants, secoués, se remettaient d'une attaque de fantômes maléfiques fidèles à un élémentaire de lumière aussi malfaisant que lumineux. Parmi les habitants choqués tentant de s'en remettre se tenaient nos quatre aventuriers. Ils songeaient déjà à le coquette somme qui les attendait au duché du seigneur Ragnard (orthographe incertaine…) cependant, tous n'étaient pas préoccupés par cela. Bob, troublé après avoir revu son géniteur démoniaque, était pris de profondes réflexions et s'était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant lui qui était d'habitude si bavard. Ses amis, souriants à l'idée de la généreuse bourse de pièces d'or qui leur serait bientôt donnée, gardaient cependant sur lui un œil inquiet.

Mais le pyromancien n'était pas le seul à être plongé dans de noires idées.

Shin s'était écarté de ses amis, des élans de nostalgies le prenant de temps à autres en revoyant telle maisonnette, tel arbre… Il avait pris sa monture, Givre, avec lui et la pansait distraitement. Il s'était réfugié sous un grand chêne majestueux se trouvant dans la forêt avoisinant au village. Adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, il flattait distraitement l'encolure de jais de son cheval. Ce lieu lui rappelait les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie, même si son séjour dans ce village avait été court, atrocement court.

C'est ici qu'il avait embrassé pour la première fois la belle fille cadette de la sorcière rouge. C'était ici qu'ils se retrouvaient pour partager leurs moments à tous les deux… Il se rappelait de leurs doux baisers échangésau clair de lune… de la chaleur moite qui les entourait quand leurs corps s'enlaçaient… Il poussa un profond soupir emplit de tristesse et de nostalgie.

Une odeur de cannelle vint chatouiller ses narines, intensifiant cette nostalgie. Il sourit tristement. Il entendit Dania venir vers lui de sa démarche féline et délicieuse. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la contempla. Elle était toujours aussi belle, malgré toutes les années qui avaient passé, mais elle semblait en même temps si différente de l'unique femme qu'il avait aimé et chérit.

-Je savais que je te trouverais là. Dit-elle de sa douce voix mélodieuse.

Il détourna le regard, assailli de multiples regrets

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir ici...

Dania baissa également les yeux, sans cacher une certaine forme de tristesse.

-Tout cela est passé… J'imagine que tu as dû rencontrer d'autres femme, plus belles que moi ou plus intell…

-Jamais. La coupa-t-il

Son visage s'était durci.

-Aucune n'aurait pu être plus belle ou plus intelligente que toi à mes yeux…

Il ôta le tissu qui lui couvrait le visage, le symbole de tous ses complexes, pour lui parler à cœur ouvert, et s'approcha d'elle. Il leva son bras et lui caressa doucement sa joue.

-De toutes ces années, jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi… Mais je t'ai quittée, et ça… **Est-ce que je le regrette ? Oui. Si c'était à refaire, le referai-je ? Surement**. Il y a des tas de choses que j'ai faites et que j'aurais tant aimé changer… Je t'ai quittée, et je n'ai jamais cessé de me haïr de l'avoir fait…

Il se plongea dans le regard empli de tristesse de la jeune femme. Elle prit délicatement son poignet et l'attira à elle. Elle plaça la main de l'archer dans son dos et se pendit à son cou dans une étreinte passionelle.

Il hésita longuement, avant de redresser doucement le visage de Dania. Il se pencha doucement et brisa enfin la chaine de ses regrets avec un doux baiser.

Ce baiser, ils l'attendaient tous les deux, et ce depuis de longues années. Il avait un gout de délivrance, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

 **Voila, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire de la guimauve... Deathfics et Fluffy s'alternent dans ma petite caboche, et bientôt, je ferai mourir Dania rien que pour tourmenter Shin! Et ouais! Note à soi même, arrêter de promettre des choses qui n'arriveront jamais...**

 **Une review, c'est une motivation en plus pour un fanfic'writer! Donc n'hésitez pas ^^**


End file.
